Beauty in a Mirror
by AnabelleX
Summary: Elizabeth always loved her mother's looks. Companion piece of Transmutated Flowers. Fem!Ed/Genderbending


_I have a bit of a writer block in my other stories, and what do I do? I create another one in another fandom of course!_

 _English isn't my first language. So feel free to point out any mistakes._

* * *

Elizabeth always loved her mother's looks.

Dark brown hair and dark green eyes, with a skin tone was a healthy rosy color. Before she fallen ill, anyway. And her mother has the most prominent Cupid's bow she has ever seen, it looks great when she paints her mouth with that greasy pole ( _It's lipstick, Elizabeth, she fondly corrects her_ )

She also likes her mother's figure. Most women aspire to be busty or voluptuous. Trisha Elric isn't neither. She is rather slender, but Elizabeth likes her that way. She looks younger. Slim and not matronly at all, definitely she doesn't look like the single mother of two small children. And in the rare ocassions when she puts on one of her fancy dresses, usually when they and the Rockbells go to town to a fair or something, she looks delicate, long-legged and **stylized** (Elizabeth discovered that last word when Winry was reading Aunt Sarah's fashion magazines)

She only hopes that when she grows up, she will be at least half as beautiful as her mom...

...But _noooo_. She looks like her father. She has blond...not, not blond, _golden_ hair and equally golden eyes. Like the ones of a cat. Her mother tells her that she is unique, but she doesn't like them. She doesn't like cats so she doesn't like that her eyes seem to belong to one. She doesn't even like blonde hair, black or brown is more mysterious. Alphonse, in sharp contrast with her, is brown haired and green eyed*, with the same skin tone that her mom has. His hair is a few shades lighter than her mother's, but everything else is basically just the same.

Elizabeth is jealous. Alphonse is lucky. He looks like mom. Just like she is a female carbon copy of Hohenheim, Alphonse is a male carbon copy of Trisha.

And probably that's the _real_ reason why she wants to look like her mom. Her mother is gorgeous, of course, anyone would love to look like her, but beyond that, what Elizabeth really wants is to be able to look herself at the mirror and not think about _him_ , the man that abandoned them without remorse.

For a long time, Elizabeth didn't pay much thought in her now dead mother's appearance. Until now, when she sees the _homunculi_ , the dying abomination that her brother and her helped to create, that she thinks about it once again.

It's ironic. The woman _(homunculi)_ in front of them is passive in almost everything she does, (except fighting) befitting for someone called Sloth, yet she puts more care on her appearance that her hard working Mom ever did. The seductive lipstick, the tight gown, the perfect hair. She looks like someone who could inspire the passion of countless men in the same way that Lust does, and she doesn't need any further proof that she definitely isn't Trisha Elric. Regardless if she has Mom's memories or not.

But then she smiles, and dedicates her last words to her and Alphonse, before Death takes her in its firm embrace. And Elizabeth has to look away, bite her lips and pretend that her eyes aren't full of tears, trying to comfort herself.

 _"She is not Mom. She isn't"_

* * *

 _Good, Bad, Average? Leave reviews, fav or follow this story!_

 _As you probably already know, Sloth in FMA '03 and Sloth in Manga/Brotherhood are different characters_

 _*I know Alphonse is golden eyed and golden haired as Ed, but I like the idea of him looking like Trisha. Besides his colors are darker in FMA '03._

 _A few days ago I was engaged in a passionate discussion with my cousin about which one is better: FMA vs FMAB. Despite the fact I usually prefer adaptations faithful to the original story (looking at you: Death note 2017) I myself opt in for the '03 version. Then I read a comment in a forum saying that if you combine the best aspects of both series you could get a near perfect anime._

 _So that got me thinking. And although I'm still not sure, probably I'm gonna make a fic that combines both series, with a dose of genderbending because I love genderbending. This probably will serve as a prequel/sequel of sorts. Tell me what you think in the reviews!_


End file.
